


An Adventure

by nicolai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Babysitting, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula proposes they go on an adventure, and doesn't tell her friends any details. They'll find out when they get there. Unexpectedly, Mai has to bring her baby brother along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I feel compelled to explain, I don't actually know where this is going. I have some vague notions, but that's all. It may well get very dark or very absurd.

“Mai, Ty Lee, why don’t we go on an adventure?” Azula suggested, breezing into the room with her usual expectation of their full attention. 

“What kind of adventure, Azula?” Ty Lee asked hopefully, leaning forward in her chair to put her hands on the floor in front of her, then pushing with her feet, walking over to Azula on her hands, “Will we have fun?”

“Do I ever steer you wrong?” Azula laughed, reaching down and patting the girl’s head, “Of course we’ll have fun. What about you, Mai? Are you in?”

“I don’t have anything better to do,” Mai shrugged, dragging herself up from her chair, “Where are we going?”  
“You’ll see! Now, you two go and pack your bags, you’ll need a few days clothes. Meet me back here in an hour, okay?” Azula commanded. 

“Alright!” Ty Lee pushed off the ground in a backflip and landed on her feet before skipping off to do as she was told. 

The more lethargic girl nodded, “Okay, Azula,” Mai agreed. 

Azula nodded, satisfied, and going to pack her own things. Those two could always be counted on to do what she wanted. And she could pretend to them that she knew exactly what she was doing. They’d happily go along with whatever she said, pretend plan or real. 

She pulled the hairpin out of her hair and placed it on the table beside her bed, sighing as she pulled the band from her hair as well and ran a comb through it. She covered her long hair with a red scarf and pulled on some clothes no one would recognize, a red shirt and brown shirt, average and nondescript. She grabbed a bag and put all of her money in a pouch inside, then threw in a couple valuable pieces, just in case she ran out. Then she took three outfits from her closet, folded them carefully and put them in too. Taking a small pouch of toiletries from her attached bathroom and her bag was packed. 

When Mai and Ty Lee returned with their things, neither of them decided to comment on her being dressed so strangely. Ty Lee assumed that, for some reason, Azula didn’t want to be recognized as they left and Mai could barely be bothered to notice anything amiss, especially given the young boy she carried in her arms, her brother, Tom Tom. 

“Why do you have a baby?” Azula narrowed her eyes to look skeptically at the child. 

“Oh! Tom Tom! Let me hold him!” Ty Lee chirped, taking him from Mai to snuggle, “He’s so cute!”

“I was supposed to be watching him and my parents won’t be back for a few days either, so I think I’m supposed to bring him, it would be too long to leave him with a servant,” Mai shrugged. 

“Fine, he can come, do you have things for him too?” Azula asked, deciding this hitch in the adventure wasn’t even worthy of frustration, surely they could also care for the young child; he couldn’t be that much trouble. 

“Yep,” Mai gestured to the bag she carried, larger than Ty Lee’s or Azula’s. 

“Alright, girls, follow me!” Azula, expecting obedience, turned her back and walked out onto the street. 

Ty Lee handed Tom Tom back and chased after her, happily turning cartwheels and springing off of her hands to do front flips. 

“How do you always have so much energy?” Mai sighed, trudging after them as the baby sucked on her fingers, though, at least Ty Lee wasn’t boring. 

Azula led them down through the streets, turning corners, and hurrying through until she got to the waterfront. 

Quickly scanning through the boats, she ran along the deck to a tall girl in an orange robe, standing by a decent sized fishing vessel. 

“Kada, thank you for securing the ship, will you be coming with us?” Azula asked as Mai and Ty Lee caught up with her. 

“Yes, Princess,” the girl responded, stepping off of the dock and onto the ramp to the boat, “Four people to run the ship will work, but three would be difficult. There are two rooms in the cabin, each has hammocks. We have enough fuel for quite a ways. And enough food for several days.”

“Excellent, you’ve provided well. Thank you. Come along, girls,” Azula smiled, gesturing for Mai and Ty Lee to board ahead of her. 

Tom Tom giggled happily and reached to pull on Ty Lee’s braid as she got within his reach. 

“Oh, did you get me?” Ty Lee chirped happily, reaching out to tickle him, “Azula, this is going to be so much fun! I just know it!”

“Of course it will,” the princess agreed, breathing a sigh of relief once they’d pulled away from the shore and started on their way.


End file.
